The Announcement (1987)
Alexis is relentless in her pursuit of Sean (she finally learns his name). She offers him a room in the Carlton. Sean declines. Alexis knows where she is not wanted, eventually, and leaves. Sean then goes back to watching Alexis's testimony at Blake's manslaughter trial and notes to himself about paying for the sins of the father when Alexis testifies that Blake paid off Joseph. Later that night Sean interrupts Alexis' lounging and takes Alexis up on the offer for the room. Alexis not only gives Sean a room but she has his old clothes destroyed and buys him some new ones. Sean does not appreciate the gesture as he will not be manipulated by Alexis (but will stay in her hotel). Their argument however end up in bed. The party was considering Alexis to be their nominee but have turned their back on her because of the car crashing incident. No one wants a single crazy woman as their nominee. The party switched support from her to Blake. And Alexis is enraged about it. Before making his announcement to run for governor, Blake asks Steven to be his campaign manager now that Steven has agreed to remain in Denver. Steven turns down the offer because there are too many expectations for those in politics that Steven refuses to abide by. Blake then turns to Jeff. Jeff and Fallon have another argument over Fallon's space adventure with Jeff ending it by just pretending to believe Fallon and now they can all move on. Fallon knows she is getting no where with Jeff. Steven notices something is bothering Fallon and she confides in him of her space adventure and Jeff's reaction. Steven sort of believes Fallon but definitely believes Fallon is sincere in what she claims what happened to her. And Steven tells Fallon that she should know better than to expect Jeff to be supportive in this matter - Jeff is too straight laced. Fallon pretty much agrees. Leslie over heard the fight between Jeff and Fallon and she tells a hospitalized Dex about Fallon's adventure. Dex notes that Fallon has had a hard time of late. Leslie escorts Dex home after his release from the hospital and the two get intimate. Sammy Jo is still confused by of the nature of her relationship with Steven. Steven is understanding of Sammy Jo's confusion but reminds her they are to raise Danny together and do family things but they are not having sex. Adam feels left out from the family. He feels that he is being shut out from Blake because he has not provided him with a grand child. Dana tries to assure him that Blake is not shutting him out, but she is really displeased that Adam seems to just want a child to please Blake. Adam tries to persuade Dana that is not true. She is not convinced. Dana gets the confirmation she cannot conceive. The doctor asks Dana why would she want to know of her ability to conceive without having some previous knowledge or issue. Dana plays it off as wanting to know because Adam is so eager to start a family. Actually Adam is so eager that when Alexis lets him know that Dana is at the doctor's office, he rushes over just in time to hear the doctor repeat that Dana is barren. In the meantime, Blake makes has his formal announcement done from his office. Alexis temporarily breaks away with Sean to learn about the press conference. Before Blake formally announced, Krystle tells Alexis what is happening and Alexis is furious. Alexis does not bother to stay for the announcement but returns to her place to see Sean watching the speech. Sean does not want to compete with Blake so he offers to take her away for dinner. With Alexis changing, Sean speaks at loud that no one gets away. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * James Healey ... Sean Rowan * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Jordan Charney ... Bill Cochran * Thomas Ryan ... Dr. Davis * Lise Hilboldt ... Rebecca Payne * Ian Abercrombie ... Tom Bowman * Jameson Sampley ... Danny Carrington Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Ursula Alexander .... co-producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer Production details * Shooting dates: from 28-Aug-1987 to 08-Sept-1987 * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. * Trivia : Gordon Thomson's, Emma Samms' and James Healey's title cards for the opening sequence were shot during the filming of this episode. Falloncredit5.jpg Adamcredit2.jpg Seancredit.jpg Quotes * Steven Carrington: [to Fallon, about her relationship with Jeff] I mean he's a great guy, but if there aren't any lines on the pad, he gets very nervous. And you have always colored outside the lines. * Sean Rowan: Where are my clothes? Servant: Right here.[indicating a brand new set] Sean Rowan: No, I mean my clothes. Servant: Yes of course. You were asleep, Mrs. Colby had me dispose of them. * Alexis Carrington Colby: I don't appreciate surprises like this, Krystle. Krystle Carrington: Alexis, it wouldn't be a surprise if you hadn't left the dinner party so early last night. Alexis Carrington Colby: Really? Well maybe, just maybe, it was because the champagne was flat, the caviar was mushy and some of the company, to put it bluntly, very, very dull.